Family First
by SimpleUnique
Summary: Dom and Letty had a wonderful family and life before she "died". What happens when Letty comes back and finds out her family has moved on? When Dom tells someone else he loves them? When her daughter calls someone else mommy? ...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic on Fast and Furious. This idea came to me when I was reading some of the FF stories these past few weeks. hope you like it :) **

* * *

Family First

Chapter 1

Dominic woke up to the sound of a little voice calling his name and a small hand tapping his face. "Daddy. Daddy wake up."

Dom sighed and opened his eyes to see brown eyes looking down at him. "What's wrong baby girl? Why are you out of bed?"

She looked down at the ground sniffling while pulling her teddy closer to her chest. "Today is the day. I saw her in my room."

Dom sighed and looked over at the nightstand that read 4:20 am. He pulled the covers back and swung his legs down to touch the floor. His daughter immediately climbed in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dom rubbed her back and stood up align towards the door. This is the same routine they did every year on the anniversary of Letty's death. Sophia Isabella Torretto is the 4 year old daughter he had with Letty before she died. The first year after her death was hard on his daughter and himself. Sophia would wake up screaming at the top of her lungs for her mother who would never come back to comfort her. It would break Dom's heart having his little girl sob in his arms every night until she fell asleep. Dom went into a depression for over a year, mourning Letty's death. Dom quietly opened the back door that led to their private beach. He walked down the beach and sat in one of the lawn chairs rocking Sophia back and forth. "What happened when you saw her baby girl?"

Sophia sniffled. "She was standing there watching me and when I opened my eyes she smiled she said "Te amo mija" and I told her I loved her too and asked if she would come back to me and she said soon then she disappeared. I miss her so much Daddy."

Dom sighed and kissed her on her head. "I know sweetie. But we both know she isn't coming back. Your mommy loves you dearly, don't ever forget that."

Sophia nodded. "I know. And Elena is my new mommy now." Dom nodded and rubbed her back as he listened to her breathing start to even out signaling that she was falling asleep. Dom looked out into the ocean deep in thought. Elena was his fiancé and his new love. He had met her back in Rio when she was working for Hobbs. She had been there for him and his daughter a few months after Letty's death. She had went through the same situation when she lost her husband so she knew how they felt. After spending so much time together, Dom started to fall for her, after awhile he proposed. They were due to get married in 3 weeks. Elena had a great relationship with Sophia, so great that Sophia started calling her mommy after about a year. She knew Letty was her really mother but Letty was dead and she needed a new mother, and that was Elena. He looked down the beach and saw a figure standing in the water. It was a woman. She had long black hair and a white dress on. It looked exactly like Letty from behind. The figure son vanished into thin air like it was nothing. Dom let out a deep sigh.

A soft hand landed on his shoulder which made him jump. He turned around and looked at his beautiful fiancé. Elena had long blonde hair with beautiful grey eyes. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry mi amor. I didn't mean to startle you." She looked down at Sophia sleeping his arms. "Is she okay?"

Dom looked down at Sophia sleeping. "Yeah she's fine. Just one of those nights." Elena nodded understanding. "Come on my love. Let's go back inside." He stood up and grabbed her hand walking back towards the house.

* * *

**Berlin, Germany**

Letty sits on the balcony of her hotel room looking down at all the cars racing by on the streets. Tonight was the night of the big city street race and she wasn't about to miss it. She looked down in her arms to see her beautiful baby girl sound asleep. Grace Amelia Torretto. She was a splitting image of her father, Dominic Torretto. Letty missed him and her other daughter Sophia. She wanted to leave and go find them but it was hard under the conditions she was in. The FBI faked her death after she did a mission undercover for them and sent her to live in Berlin. They've been watching her every since and waiting for the opportunity to us her and her daughter to trap Dom. But she's been on the run so they haven't found her. She hasn't been alone through it all. She's gotten help from Anastasia Evans who she met working for Braga. She was a blonde Russian woman who was just as feisty as Letty. Then a few weeks ago, she ran into Leon in Berlin. He moved there after awhile opening up a garage. He's been helping Letty plan an escape to get to Spain where Dom was. Letty stood and looked over the balcony as she heard the roaring of cars racing by. What she would give to be sitting behind the wheel of a car, have her adrenaline pumping, flying down the highway. She looked down as she felt her baby girl start to stir as she woke up. "Hi my beautiful princessa. You had a good nappy?" The little girl nodded and sat up in Letty's arms. She looked down and pointed at the cars. "Yeah baby. Those are cars and there racing."

The little girl nodded and laid her head on Letty's shoulders. "Hungy ma."

"Okay mija. We'll go get something to eat." She walked back I tot he hotel room to see Leon busy on the computer and Ana finishing up packing. "Are we almost ready? Little one here is hungry."

Leon glanced up at Letty then down at his niece. "Yeah just one second. I have to print off these passports then we can head out." Letty nodded at Leon then sat Grace on the floor and started helping Ana pack. They were getting ready for their long road trip to Spain to see Dom and the others. "Okay, all finished." Leon got up, put his computer in the bag and helped the girls with there bags.

Grace crawled over to Letty whining and wrapping her arms around her legs. "Hungy."

Letty bent down and picked up her daughter. "I know baby." She walked over to her diaper bag and got out a cracker handing it to her daughter. "Eat this until we get one food." The little girl took the cracked and started eating it. "Okay let's go." She grabbed the diaper bag and walked out the hotel room with Leon and Anastasia right behind her.

* * *

**please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. I'm hoping to finish with chapter three tonight and get it uploaded by tomorrow morning. Just let me know what you all think. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Elena was in the kitchen making breakfast for Sophia and Dom. After she found them on the beach, they came back inside and hike Elena read, Dom and Sophia slept. She was making Sophia's favorite which was strawberry pancakes, turkey bacon, and scrambled eggs. Elena tried to be the best mother she could be for that little girl. She did everything for Sophia; tucked her in, helped bath her, do her hair, pick out her clothes, brush her teeth. Everything a caring mother would do for their child. It didn't matter to Elena that she wasn't her biological mother. Elena's thoughts were interrupted by little feet padding on the floor and Sophia busting through the kitchen door.

"Good morning mommy." She said as she sat down at her seat at the kitchen table.

Elena walked over to her and sat her apple juice in front of her kissing her on her head. "Good morning princessa. Breakfast is almost ready." Sophia nodded and at waiting. "Is daddy still asleep?"

Just as she said it, Dom walked into the kitchen. "Daddy's right here." Sophia held up her arms for her Dom to pick her up as he walked by. He held Sophia in one hand while he placed another around Elena's waist giving here a kiss on the lips. "Good morning reina."

Elena kissed him back and smiled as he called her reina. (AN: it means queen in Spanish) "Okay you two, sit down while I make the plates." Dom walked over to place Sophia back down in her seat but she tightened her grip around Dom's neck so she couldn't be out down. This happened last year around this time. Sophia would become a big baby when it was around the time of the anniversary of her mother's death. Dom walked to his seat and sat down with Sophia on his lap and she laid her head on this shoulder. Elena cam end sat the plates on he table and they said grace then ate. "So what are we doing today?" Dom asked Elena.

Elena swallowed her food before speaking. "First we are going to stop by Letty's grave, then we will go to Mia and Brain's house to set up for the big barbecue for tomorrow. Then we have to come home to get the guest bedrooms set up for Gisele and Han, and I think Tej and Nicole too." Dom nodded and continued to eat his food. He looked down at Sophia who quietly ate her breakfast.

After they were down eating, Elena took their plates and put them in the dish washer and cleaned up the kitchen. "Come on Sophia, let's go get you dressed." Elena said as she held her arms out to her.

Sophia turned away from Elena's hands and out her face into Dom's neck. "I want my Daddy to get me dressed." Dom looked at Elena and saw the hurt in her eyes. Elena knew that it wasn't to hurt and she knew how Sophia got around this time, but it still hurt. Dom sighed and stood up with Sophia in his arms and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Somewhere in Germany**

Leon was driving, Anastasia was in the front seat, and Letty was in the back with Grace in her car seat when Leon's phone ringed. "Hello?"

"Is this Leon?"

Leon looked at the phone confused then put the phone back to his ear. "Yes.. Who is this?"

"Leon! It's Han, I've been trying to reach you all week."

Leon glanced at Letty in the back seat and saw she was asleep. "What's up man? How you been?"

"I've been great. How about you?"

"Same here bro, just taking it day by day." Leon glanced in the back at Letty again who was still asleep then over at Anastasia who was looking at him.

"So listen man, I was calling to ask if you would come to Mia and Brain's big barbecue tomorrow. Everyone hasn't seen you in a long time and I'm sure they would love for you to drop by and surprise them."

Leon thought about it for a minute. That would be the perfect opportunity for Letty to come back and it would surprise everyone. They would be happy to see her right? Of course they would. They love her just as much as they love Leon and they would be happy to see her too. And it would shorten the time it would take to track Dom done. "Of course I'll come. Just text me the address and I'll be there by late afternoon tomorrow."

Han smiled even though Leon couldn't see it. "Great man! I'll text you the address now. See you tomorrow." Han hung up the phone and Leon smiled to himself. He looked down when his phone vibrated to see Han had texted him the address.

Anastasia watched him as he focused back on the road. "Who was that?"

Leon glanced at her and smiled. "That was our ticket into getting Letty back to her family."

* * *

Elena and Mia were in the kitchen making dinner for that night and fruit and regular salad for the barbecue the next day. Elena looked up outside the window and watched as Sophia sat right up under Dom as he helped Brian fix a car with Jack trying to get Sophia to play with him but she just sat there next to Dom's feet. Elena just sighed causing Mia to look over at her. "What's wrong Elena?"

Elena dried her hands on the towel and turned to face Mia. "I hate seeing Sophia like this. And she hasn't even been around me like she usually is all day. She been right up under Dom."

Mia sighed knowing exactly why Sophia was acting that way. She looked down and continued to chop carrots while she spoke to Elena. "You know she loves you so much. She's just going through something's and she needs her Daddy. She'll come around by tomorrow, just give her time." Elena just nodded and looked at the door as Brain, Dom, and the kids came inside. Sophia walked over to Elena and held her hands up for her to pick her up. Elena was a little schooled at first but she gladly scooped the little girl up and held her close walking into the next room to talk to her. "Te amo mija."

Sophia wrapped her little arms around Elena's neck. "Te amo mommy."

Elena pulled Sophia back so that she was looking at her in the face. She brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear so she can really see her face. "I will always love you mija. And I love having you as my daughter."

"I know that. And I love having you as my new mommy." Sophia leaned in and gave Elena a Eskimo kiss which made her smile.

Dom walked in interrupting his girls from their moment. "Dinner is ready." They got up and walked back into the dining room with Dom to eat.

After dinner everyone sat around talking while Jack and Sophia ran around the house playing with each other when the door bell rung. "That's probably one of our many guest. I'll get it." Brain got up and answered the door to be greeted by Roman, Gisele, Han, and Tej. "What's up guys?!" They all greeted each other and gave hugs to Brian. "Dom, Mia, Elena, and the kids are in the sitting room." Brian looked down at the little girl in Gisele's arms. "Wow. Is this little Ella?"

Gisele smiled and looked down at her sleeping baby girl. "Yes, this is little Ella."

Brain took the little girl out of her arms and held her to his chest while he followed everyone else back into the sitting room. "Hey look who finally made their appearance in the world, baby Ella." He held the baby out for Dom, Elena, and Mia to see.

"I wanna see too." Jack yelled as he ran over to the other adults.

"Don't forget about me." Sophia yelled as she throwing her blocks down running towards the other adults but was stopped by Roman picking her up, throwing her up in the air, and catching her again getting a loud squeal from the little girl. "Uncle Rom!" Sophia giggled.

Roman held Sophia out in front of him so he could get a good look at her. "Wow look how big my gorgeous niece has gotten!" He kissed her on the cheek and sat her back down on the floor.

Everyone sat down around in the sitting room just talking and catching up. This is what Dom loved the most. He loved having his family around enjoying each other's co paying and just being happy. He couldn't wait until tomorrow whenever one else came but he also had this nervous feeling that something might happen.

* * *

**please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anastasia was in the kitchen of the new beach house they just bought which happened to be a few houses down the beach from Mia and Brian's house. "It smells great in here."

Anastasia turned around and saw Letty walking into the kitchen. "Thanks. It's an old Russian receipt that my grandma used to cook for us all the time back in Russia." Letty nodded as she halfway listened to Anastasia talk about her childhood. Letty stared out the window looking at the beach. She couldn't help but think about what everyone's reaction would be. Will Mia be happy to see her again? What about Dom? ... And Sophia? She couldn't help but feel like she was making a mistake by coming back into their lives after being gone for so long. Anastasia looked up at Letty and noticed she had zoned out. She walked up next to her and out her hand on her shoulder making her jump. "It's okay Letty. Their your family. They would be so thrilled to see you again." Anastasia gave her a smile and hugged her. Letty gave her a weak smile in return.

"Hello ladies." Leon said as he walked in holding Grace. "My niece is very hungry." Leon handed Grace over to Letty.

Anastasia walked back over to the counter and grabbed plates handing them to everyone. "Well we should all eat then."

They all grabbed their food and sat down on the patio to have a small lunch before it was time for Leon to head over to Mia and Brain's house. "So how are you feeling Letty?"

Letty chewed her food and looked at Leon. "Nervous as hell and anguish. I can't wait to see Sophia."

Leon smiled. "I can't wait to meet her. She seems like a great kid as much as you talk about her."

Letty chuckled and turned to Grace whipping her mouth. "Yeah she is."

They finished eating before Leon looked down at his watch. "Well we should all start getting ready now. I'm going to head over there when I get dressed then I'll come get you when it's time, okay Let."

Letty nodded and took Grace out her high hair and headed upstairs to get dressed. She couldn't help the nervous feeling in her stomach.

* * *

The barbecue was in full swing. Everyone was sitting around in the kitchen laughing and talking with each other, just enjoying each other's company when the doorbell ranged. "I'll get it." Dom was closer to the door so he got up and went to get it. He opened the door and was shocked to see Leon standing there. "WHAT?! COME HERE BROTHER!" Dom pulled him into the biggest hug. "Where have you been? What are you doing here?"

Everyone came into the foyer to see what Dom was yelling about. "Dom. What are you-" Mia stopped mid sentence when she saw Leon standing there. "Oh my gosh! Leon!" Mia ran and jumped into his arms.

Leon laughed. "I've missed you too, Mi."

Brain walked up to him and gave him a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

Leon smiled. "Someone told me about the barbecue today so of course I had to stop by,"

"Who told you?" Mia asked.

Leon looked over at Han and smiled. Han chuckled. "It was me. I had to bring our brother back." Han introduced Leon to Roman and Tej who immediately hit it off with them.

"Yo Le. Come here." Dom waved Leon over to where he was standing with Elena. "Leon, I want you to meet someone." Dom turned to Elena. "This is my fiancé, Elena. Elena, this is my long lost brother, Leon."

Leon got this nervous feeling in his stomach. This was not good. How could Dom be engaged? Leon kept a smile on his face as he shook Elena's hand making it seem like everything was fine.

"Daddy!" Sophia ran up to Dom and jumped into his arms.

"And this little munchkin right here is my daughter, Sophia."

Leon looked at the little girl and had the biggest smile on his face. "You look just like her. Beautiful as ever."

Sophia hid her face in Dom's neck and mumbled a thank you that he could barely hear. Dom noticed what Leon said but didn't speak on it. Elena held out her hands to Sophia. "Come on Sophia. Let's go take you to get some thing to eat."

"Okay mama." Sophia said as she went into Elena's arms. This through Leon off Sophia just call Elena her mother? Letty said Sophia was her daughter, so why is she calling Elena mama? Leon started to rethink about letting Letty come see them. He felt like she would be hurt to find out her daughter and boyfriend moved on.

Before Leon could ask any questions, Dom wrapped his arms around his shoulders and let him out the back door to the beach. "Come on brother, let's go catch up with the rest of our family."

* * *

Letty stood in the middle of her room pacing back and forth waiting for Leon to call her. Anastasia sat on the bed with a sleeping Grace in her hands, watching her friend worry herself to death. "Letty stop." She stopped pacing and turned to look at Anastasia. "He will call you when it's time. Leon knows what he's doing."

Letty huffed and sat down next to Anastasia. "I'm just ready to see my family Ana. It's been so long. I miss them so much." Letty looked down at Grace and rubbed her hair. "It's time for Gracie to meet her Daddy in person and her big sister."

Anastasia wrapped her arm around Letty's shoulder "I know."

They say there for awhile until Letty sighed and stood up. "Do you mind watching her for a while? I want to take a walk on the beach."

Anastasia nodded. "Go ahead. I'll watch her." Letty nodded and headed out the bedroom.

Leon had been sitting out on the beach with everyone for over an hour and a half. Letty started to call him nonstop since about a half any hour ago trying to figure out what was taking him so long. He really was trying to debate whether he should bring her to the house or not. He didn't want to see Letty hurt anymore then she already was. He looked around at the group of people he was sitting with. Sophia was sitting in the sand, in front of Dom and Elena, playing with Jack. That little girl looked so much like Letty, he knew that she was her daughter. He averted his eyes to Dom and Elena. Elena was sitting in Dom's lap while he was smiling up at her. Leon wondered how Dom could move on from Letty. Letty didn't move on from him. He looked last Dom and Elena and saw a figure walking down the beach. As he let his eyes adjust, he saw that it was Letty. She stopped and looked out into the ocean. Leon couldn't let her come down the beach, not yet. Leon turned to Han, "I'll be right back." Han nodded and watched as Leon got up and started walking down the beach.

Sophia looked up and saw him walking towards the figure. Her little eyes watched as Leon started speaking to the woman next to him. Sophia suddenly stopped playing with Jack and stood up staring into the distance. Dom looked at his daughter with concern. "Sophia. Are you okay baby girl?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as Sophia's started breathing harder. This made Dom sit up. "Sophia. What's wrong?"

Suddenly Sophia started yelling at the top of her lungs. "MOMMY!" And she took off running down the beach.

Elena and Dom stood up both yelling her name. "Sophia!"

Mia watched as the woman next to Leon turned in the direction they were in and gasped when she heard the person's voice. "Letty." Dom's heart stopped and he stood in his place. And looked at Mia and saw the tears eyed look in her eyes then turned back to see Sophia still running towards Leon and the woman.

"SOPHIA!" Letty started to take off running in towards Sophia.

"MOMMY!"

"SOPHIA!"

Letty and Sophia collided with so much force that it knocked Letty down and they fell into the water soaking her and Sophia. Letty held Sophia in her hands so tightly while Sophia did the same to her. She could feel Sophia sobbing and shaking in her arms. Letty pulled back and brushed Sophia's hair out of her face so she could get a good look at her. She couldn't help the sobs that came out of her mouth as she looked at her daughter. Letty saw everyone else run up to them and surround them watching the mother and daughter reconnect. "You're so beautiful mija. And you've gotten so big. Mommy has missed you so much."

Sophia touched her mothers face to make sure she was really there. "I've missed you so much mama. Don't ever leave me again, okay?"

Sophia's words made Letty chuckle and sob more. "Okay mija. I won't ever leave you again." Letty pulled her into a hug again and stood up coming face to face with Dom. Sophia pulled back to look at her father. "Look Daddy! Mommy's back."

Dom stood there staring at Letty. He couldn't believe this was happening. How could she be alive right now. This was impossible to him. Letty reached her hand out to touch his face but she froze as Dom took a step away from her. Dom regretted the action as soon as he saw the hurt flash in Letty's eyes. Letty watched as Dom glanced over at Elena and held his hand out for her to take as she gladly excepted it. Letty nodded her head and took a step back from him. "Right." She turned around and looked at Mia. "Mia." Letty whispered.

Mia immediately ran to her and hugged her. "I've missed you so much sister." Mia said sobbing into Letty's shoulder. Everyone started giving Letty hugs and kisses tell her how much she was missed. Sophia would not let Letty out her down. After everyone hugged and kissed Letty, they made their way back to their seats on the beach while Letty sat a few feet away front them, off to the side with Sophia. Dom couldn't help but watch as Letty sat crisscross with Sophia in her lap. Sophia was touching on Letty's face while laughing at something she said. He watched as Sophia leaned up and kissed Letty on the lips. That was something she always did with Letty. He watched as Letty and Sophia whispered to each other.

"I have someone I want you to meet Sophia." Letty whispered to her.

"Who mommy?" Sophia whispered back curiously.

Letty pulled out her phone and texted Ana. "She'll be here in a few minutes." Letty and Sophia continued to play with each other as they waited.

"Now who's that? She's hot even when she's carrying a baby." Roman said. Leon looked up as he saw Anastasia approach them, carrying Grace. Everyone looked up and watched as the woman handed the baby to Letty and watched as she say the girl on her lap in between Her and Sophia to where she was facing Sophia.

"Sophia. This is Grace Amelia Torretto. Your sister."

The little girl gasped as she heard what Letty said. "This is my sister mommy? Im a big sister?"

Letty smiled at Sophia. "Yes you are mija, you're a big sister."

Sophia squealed and started kissing Grace on her face causing the little baby to squeal in excitement. Sophia turned to Dom and yelled. "Daddy! I have a little sister which makes me a big sister!" At her words, everyone stopped talking and looked between Dom and Letty. "Aren't you happy Daddy?" Sophia asked while continuing to look at Dom.

Dom stood up from his chair and looked at Letty. "I need to talk to you. Alone."

* * *

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A few questions have been answered in this chapter. But I pr use everything won't be confusing once you know the back story of what happened to Letty. But I can't give very thug out in the first few chapters or I won't have anything else to write about. But I hope you enjoy this little drama filled chapter :) **

* * *

Chapter 4

Letty looked at Dom then at everyone before nodded and standing up with Grace on her hip and Sophia wrapped around her leg. Dom looked down at Sophia hugging Letty's leg. "Elena. Come get Sophia."

Sophia squeezed Letty's leg tighter as Elena started walking towards her. "No! I'm staying with my mommy! No Daddy No!"

Dom let out a deep sigh. "You need to go with your mother." Dom watched as Letty gave him a look that could kill. "You need to go with Elena."

Elena walked over to Sophia and tried to pull her arm away from Letty but she started screaming. "No! Let me go!"

Elena tried to pull Sophia away but was stopped by Letty grabbing her arm. "I suggest you take your hands off of my daughter right now." Elena looked at Letty then back at Dom. "Dom isn't going to save you."

Elena looked at Letty and glared. Dom

sighed. "It's fine Elena."

Elena pushed Letty's hand away and let go of Sophia who immediately went back to holding Letty's leg. "Fine." Elena walked off towards the house but not before she gave Dom a kiss.

Letty burned a hole in the back of Elena's head with her eyes. "So that's who you've replaced me with?"

Dom sighed. "What the hell are you doing here Letty?"

Letty put her hand on Sophia's head and brushed her hair. "Watch your mouth in front of them. I've been trying to find away to come back for the longest Dom. I was trapped in Berlin."

Dom ran a hand over his face. "You're supposed to be dead."

Letty sighed. "Well I see you're obviously not happy to see me." Dom was about to say something but he was distracted from the high pitch squeal of the little girl in Letty's arms. Grace was reaching down towards so Sophia with the biggest smile on her face. Letty out Grace down next to Sophia who grabbed her little sisters hand and started to pull her towards the water. "Don't take her in too deep Sophia." Sophia nodded and stood at the edge of the water so that the water at least touched their feet.

Grace let out another high pitched squeal as she felt the water touch her feet. Dom couldn't help but smile a little at that. "She's beautiful." Letty looked up at Dom and saw him smiling at the girls then he turned his attention to Letty. "Her Dad is really lucky to have a beautiful baby girl like her." Dom watched as Letty frowned at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Letty shook her head. "I swear your just an idiot Dom. God."

"What are you talking about Letty? I didn't even do anything. I just said her dad was lucky. Where is her dad anyway? He should be taking care of her."

Before Letty could tell him about Grace being his they were interrupted by Mia yelling at them. "Dom! Letty! Come inside and hang out with us! We're about to have some beers and play games. Come on!"

Letty turned back to her daughters. "Let's go back inside mijas." Sophia grabbed Grace's hand and they ran towards their mother and walked towards the house. Dom stood behind for a little looking at the water thinking about everything that happened. He couldn't believe that Letty was actually back in his life.

"Daddy! Let's go!" Dom let out a sigh and followed them to the house.

* * *

Elena was in the kitchen looking out the window watching as Letty and Dom talked and the girls stood in the water. She turned around when she heard someone walk into the kitchen. It was the blonde girl who was Letty's friend. "Their a beautiful family aren't they?"

Elena looked back out the window and frowned. "They aren't a family. Dom is with me."

Ana snorted. "And you think he won't go back to her? If you think that then you're a dumbass."

Elena turned around and snapped at her. "Don't talk to me like that! You don't know who you're dealing with."

Ana chuckled. "I know exactly who I'm dealing with. Elena Neves. Ex-cop from Brazil. You met Dom when your boss, Agent Hobbs, was trying to take him down in Brazil. Then you just waltzed into his life and thought you could take my girls spot."

Elena looked Ana up and down with a frown on her face. "Who the hell are you?"

Ana chuckled again. "I was wondering when someone was going to ask me that. I'm Anastasia Evans. I used to work with Braga which is how I met Letty. I was there with her through her pregnancy and helped her raise that beautiful baby girl." Ana diverted her attention to outside and watched as Letty walked back with the girls and Do, slowly followed.

Elena watched Sophia and Grace interact. She watched as Sophia played the role of the best if sister. "Who's her father?"

Ana gave her a wicked smirk. "I'm surprised you couldn't tell by now. She has his smile and eyes."

* * *

Dom, Letty, and the girls came into the sitting room where everyone else was at. Mia was setting but for a game of Taboo on the table on the center. Letty sat down on the couch next to Brain and Sophia climbed right into her lap. Brain wrapped his arm around Letty and gave her a kiss on the head. "We've missed you so much girl. It's great to have you back."

Letty smiled. "Don't go getting all soft on me man." That made Brain chuckle. "I've missed y'all too."

Dom sat on the couch across from Brain and Letty. He watched as they interacted with each other. He honestly didn't know how he felt about Letty being back. He loved Elena but Letty was the love of his life. Was? He thought. Did he still love Letty? His thoughts were interrupted by Grace tucking at his pants leg. She was trying to pull herself up into his lap. He looked up at Letty and saw she was looking at him, wondering what he was going to do. She was about to call Grace's name when Dom pulled her up into his lap. Dom watched as Grace immediately wrapped her little arms around him the best she could and snuggled closer to him. Dom slowly raised his hand, put on her back and slowly rubbed her back. Dom looked up and saw Letty staring at them. She had teary eyes and Dom didn't understand why. Their eye contact broke when Elena best through the door eyes glaring at Letty. She looked over at Dom and it seemed like her eyes got darker as she saw him holding Grace. "So you're going to leave me for her?"

Dom frowned at Elena's words. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Elena marched over and stood in front of Dom. "You know what I'm talking about. You've found out that Grace is your daughter and now you're going to leave me."

Dom froze at her words. Grace is my daughter? He looked over at Letty and saw her glaring at Elena, then at Grace who drifted off to sleep in his arms, then back at Letty. "Is this true?"

Letty sighed. "Dom. I tried to tell you on the beach but-."

Dom stood up. "No Letty." His face movement straddled Grace and she woke up and started to

whimper. "How could you keep this from me?! You should've found away to contact me and tell me!" Dom yelled at her. Grace immediately started to cry.

Letty stood and sat Sophia down and took Grace from Dom trying to calm her down. "Lower your voice Dom!"

Dom was so upset that he couldn't even function right now. "Sophia. Go upstairs now and don't come down until I get you."

Sophia got up and wrapped around Letty's leg. "I'm staying with mommy."

Dom took a deep breath because he didn't want to yell at her. "Now Sophia."

Letty saw Dom was upset and she didn't want Sophia to get upset. "Go upstairs baby. I'll be here when you come back down."

Sophia looked up at Letty and nodded then ran up the stairs. "Jack go with her." Mia told her son.

Dom turned back to Letty. "How the fuck could you keep this from me?! That's my child Letty! Don't you think I should've been apart of her life!"

"I didn't keep her from you!" Grace started to cry harder in her arms. Letty turned to Ana and handed a grace to her. "Take her outside please and calm her down." Ana nodded and took Grace outside.

"As soon as you figured out you were pregnant you should've called me!"

Letty got closer to Dom and stood in his face. She was getting furious with him. "Dom try to switch this shit on me Dominic! This is not my fucking fault! I tried to look for you! You left me in the DR by my fucking self without telling me where you could be! And when I went back to visit Sophia with Mia, you weren't there and she wouldn't tell me where you went! That's not my fucking fault Dominic!"

"So why didn't you stay with Sophia and Mia in LA until I came Letty?!"

"How the fuck was I supposed to know when you were coming back Dominic?! You didn't tell me anything! You left me stranded!"

Dom got closer in her face. "Get the fuck out." Dom said straight in her face in a low tone that sent chills down everyone's spine.

Letty's face was shocked. She couldn't believe this was happening. "Fine. I'm taking Sophia with me." Letty started to walk towards the stairs but Dom pulled her back.

Dom pulled Letty to him and lifted her off the floor a little bit shaking her. "You are not taking Sophia with you! She's staying here with her family!"

"IM HER MOTHER DOMINIC!"

"YOU ARE NOT HER MOTHER ANYMORE LETTY!"

Everyone in the room gasped at his words. They couldn't believe Dom just said that to Letty. Everyone looked at Letty and saw the broken look on her face. She couldn't believe Dom just said that to her. Dom out Letty back on the ground as he watched a tear roll down her face. His face was rock hard without emotion. Letty started at him in his eyes. This was not the same man she knew before. "Let's go Leon." Letty turned around and headed towards the door.

"Mommy!" Letty turned around and saw Sophia running towards her with a bag in her hands. Letty bent down to her level and wrapped her arms around her as they collided with each other. "I'm coming with you mommy. I don't want to be away from you anymore."

Letty's heart broke and she started to cry. "You can't go with me baby. I really want you to but you can't. You have to stay with Daddy."

Sophia's lip started to quiver and her eyes got watery. "Why mommy? I want to stay with you." Tears started to run down her face. Letty touched her daughters face and whipped her tears away. Sophia turned around to look at her daddy. "I can go with mommy, right Daddy?"

Dom couldn't even look at Sophia, instead he looked down at the floor. "No Sophia."

That's when Sophia started to cry harder and scream. "NO! I WANT TO GO WITH MOMMY!"

Letty wrapped her arms around Sophia. "Stop Sophia. Listen to Daddy." The little girl cried and screamed louder.

Dom walked over and picked Sophia up. She started to kick and scream louder. "NO! NO!"

Dom walked over to Elena and handed Sophia to her. "It's okay Sophia. Mommy's got you."

Sophia kicked and screamed harder trying to get out of Elena's arms. "YOU ARE NOT MY MOMMY! PUT ME DOWN!" Sophia started reaching for Letty. "MOMMY HELP ME!"

Letty looked at Sophia over Dom's shoulder and her heart broke. Dom was standing in front of her blocking her view from Sophia. "Te amo mija." Letty turned around and walked out the door and Dom slammed it in her face. Letty broke down crying listening to Sophia scream for her.

* * *

It was 12:00 at night and Sophia had yet to stop crying. Dom started to wonder whether or not he was doing the right thing. Mia walked into the living room where he was sitting "What the fuck is your problem Dom?! What kind of father pulls his daughter away from her mother?!"

Dom rubbed his hand over his face. "You don't understand Mia."

Mia pointed her finger in his face. "No Dom! You don't understand! You didn't give Letty any chance to explain herself! You are selfish! You pulled Sophia away from Letty and you know how much she wanted to see her mother again! You broke that little girls heart!" Dom looked towards the stairs listening to Sophia scream.

He was about to say something but Letty walked through the door. She looked towards the stairs, listening to Sophia cry. She looked straight at Mia, not even acknowledging Dom's presence. "I can't just walk away from my baby knowing she is heart broken. I'm taking her to my house." Letty walked upstairs without waiting for an answer. She walked into Sophia's room and saw her under the covers crying her head off. Letty walked over to her and rubbed on her back. Sophia moved the cover from her head and when she saw it was her mommy, she jumped into Letty's arms. Letty kissed her all over her face. "It's okay baby. You can stop crying now. You're coming with mama." Letty helped Sophia get a few outfits and toys into her suitcase and carrying bag. She walked downstairs, Sophia in one arm and pulling a Tinker Bell suitcase in the other. Dom and Mia were still sitting on the couch talking. "Go say goodbye." Letty said as she put Sophia down.

The little girl ran over to Mia and gave her a hug. "Bye bye Tía."

Mia hugged and kissed her on the head. "Bye, Te amo."

Sophia looked at her Daddy. She didn't know whether or not to hug him because you might have been upset with her. Dom picked Sophia up and kissed her on the cheek while he stood to his feet. She instantly snuggled closer to him. "I'll walk you guys out." Letty rolled her eyes and walked out the door with Dom following with Sophia. Letty opened the trunk and put Sophia's stuff in. Dom opened the back door and saw a car seat that he's never seen before. "You got her a car seat?" All Letty did was nod without looking at him. Dom put Sophia in her car seat and she instantly started to fall asleep. Dom walked around the car and stopped Letty's driver side door from closing with his hand. "Letty"

Letty huffed and rolled her eyes. "Get out of my fucking way Dominic." Letty whispered so Sophia wouldn't hear her curse.

Letty tried to pull her door closed but Dom's grab on it was firm. "Leticia. You know we have to talk about this."

Letty looked in the back seat to see Sophia sleeping. She moved so quick Dom barely had the chance to register what was happening. She punched him in the stomach as hard as she could which caused Dom to fill to the ground because it caught him off guard. Letty snarled at him, closed her door, and sped off towards her house.

* * *

**Please review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks for all of the reviews! I'm taking everyone's advice into consideration. All of your questions will be answered in due time. These chapters are leading up to reveal more information about Letty. I wanted this chapter to show more interaction with the girls and a little Dotty ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Letty woke up to the sound of giggles behind her in her bed. She smiled knowing it was her two beautiful little girls. She decided to play along to their little game. Letty stretched and let out a loud yawn as she turned over to face them. She slightly opened her eyes to see that they were both under the covers. "I could've sworn I heard two little girls giggling just now. Where did they go?" Sophia and Grace both started giggling again and she heard Sophia shush Grace. "I guess I'm going to have to go look for them." Letty got out of the bed and walked to the door. "Grace. Sophia. Where are you?" She opened and closed the door but didn't go out. She ran over to the side of the bed they were and crouched down on the floor.

Sophia pushed the covers over her head and looked around the room then looked at her little sister. "She's gone Gracie. Let's go hide somewhere else."

Before the girls could get out to the bed, Letty jumped up from off the floor. "Got you!" Sophia and Grace both let out high pitched squeals and giggles as Letty started to tickle them. "You girls are so silly."

Sophia wrapped her arms around her mother and gave her a kiss. "Good morning mommy."

"Good morning mija."

Grace got up and did the exact same thing as her big sister. "Mawin mommy."

Letty smiled at the fact that Grace is already copying Sophia. "Good morning Gracie." Letty laid back down on the bed with Grace laying on her chest and Sophia snuggled into the side of her arm.

"What are we going to do today mommy? I want to go to the park with Gracie so we can play."

Letty looked down at her daughter and rubbed her hair. "We probably can fit that into our schedule today. But first we have to go to Tía Mia's house for breakfast and talk to daddy. Then we have to go pick out a bedroom set for your room here at my house, stuff for Gracie's room and other furniture for the house."

Sophia frowned. "I like shopping mommy but why can't you and Gracie move in with me and Daddy?"

Letty sighed. She knew she would have to explain things to Sophia sooner or later but she would've preferred later. "Daddy and I aren't quite together right now sweetie. We have a lot of grown up taking we have to do first."

Sophia nodded like she understood what Letty meant. "I just hope things get better soon so we can all be a family again."

Letty rubbed Sophia's hair. "I know baby, I know." She kissed her head then say up in bed. "Come on love bugs, time to get dressed." Letty got the girls and went to get them dressed and washed up so they can head to Mia's house. Letty got Grace and Sophia's clothes laid out on the bed.

Letty helped Sophia get dressed first because she would be the easiest. She went to Grace next but when she tried to put her shirt on, Grace pushed it away. "No."

"Gracie come on. We don't have time for this today."

Letty attempted to put the shirt over her head again but Grace pushed it harder and stood up on the bed. "No!"

"Grace Amelia Toretto." Letty said in a firm voice. "Let me get you dressed or you won't go anywhere today."

Grace started to whine and pointed out Sophia. "I wanna dwess like Sophia."

"Baby you don't have the same outfit as her."

This made Grace start to cry. Sophia gasped with excitement and stacked on her mothers shirt. "Mommy! We can go to the store really quick and get me and Gracie matching outfits!"

Letty sighed and looked between her two daughters and thought it over. Grace had stopped crying but she was still whimpering when she heard Sophia start talking. "So you girls want to dress alike? Hair and everything?"

Sophia nodded her head rapidly. "Uh huh." Sophia turned to Grace. "Isn't that right Gracie?"

Grace nodded her head even though she probably didn't even know what was going on. Letty smiled at how quickly her girls bonded after just meeting each other. It warmed her heart to see them interacting with each other. "Okay. I'm going to go get dressed then we can go. I'll have to change you guys in the car though. Sophia do you think you can be my big helper and put so,e clothes on Gracie?" Sophia squealed with excitement and grabbed the clothes out of Letty's hands. Letty went back to her room and got ready for the day. 15 minutes later, she and the girls were pulling out of the driveway headed to the store.

* * *

Dom was sitting on the balcony of the guest bedroom at Mia and Brian's house. He ended up staying over there last night after Letty came and got Sophia. The guest bedroom was basically his own bedroom and the one across the hall was Sophia's. Dom was looking out at the view from the front of the house. He could see the water from the opposite side of the island, houses, and the highway. His mind was thinking about Letty. He just didn't understand why she would take her death and then not come looking for him and Sophia. Dom loved Letty with all his heart but he was very upset with her. A hand touched Dom's shoulder causing him to jump. He looked up and saw Elena smiling at him. He gave her a weak smile and grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Are you okay Dom?"

Dom let out a long sigh. "I don't know honestly. This is all so overwhelming."

Elena nodded and sat down on his lap. "I understand. I'm here for you if you need anything baby. You know that."

Dom nodded. "I know, I just need to talk to Letty about something's. I crossed the line yesterday by saying she wasn't Sophia's mother and by trying to keep Sophia from her."

Elena frowned. "She's not Sophia's mother. I am Dom. I took care of her while she was gone and she didn't even come looking for her. I was there when Sophia had nightmares and would wake up crying and screaming. I'm her mother Dom!"

Dom frowned at Elena's words. "You may have been there Elena but we both know that Letty is her true mother. Sophia came out of her wound. Sophia knew Letty as her mother before Letty went away. That 2 and a half years that Letty was gone, Sophia thought she wasn't going to see her mother again and that's why she got attached to you and made you her new mother. But that's changed know that Letty's back in the equation. Letty is her mother Elena."

Before Elena could say anything, they turned to look over the balcony at the sound of a car pulling into the drive way. Letty got out the car and looked up toward them. She shook her head and closed the door and walked to the backseat door. Dom and Elena watched as Letty picked Grace up into her arms from the backseat and then she helped Sophia out of the backseat. Dom smiled at the sight of his two little girls. They both had on white sandals, a yellow flower sundress, and white head band with a bun at the top of their heads. Letty had on an outfit that had the same clothes; yellow shorts, white blouse, white wedge sandals and a bun in her head. Dom thought she looked absolutely breath taking. He noticed how Letty changed her style from the edgy, boyish look she used to have to this woman who was more feminine but still had her edgy said to her. Dom watched as Sophia and a grace ran hand-in-hand inside the house. Letty looked up and made eye contact with Dom. They held each other's gaze before Elena leaned forward and blocked their view of each other. "Dom were you even listening to a word I said?!"

Dom shook his head and looked back at Elena. "I'm sorry darling. What were you saying?" Elena eyed him and just got up and walked away from him without saying a word. Dom watched as she walked back into the bedroom mumbling under her breath. Dom let out a loud groan and got up to get dressed and head downstairs to start his now drama filled life.

* * *

Dom walked downstairs to hear voices coming from the kitchen. Clearly everyone must be in there getting ready for breakfast. Dom took a deep breathe before opening the door to the kitchen. Everyone stopped talking and looked over at him. Letty made eye contact with him but quickly looked away. It would've been an awkward silence if it weren't for Sophia screaming his name. "Daddy!" Sophia ran to Dom and jumped into his arms. "I missed you daddy!"

Dom was about to say something but he was interrupted but another little voice yelling. "Daddy!" Dom looked down to see Grace trying to move her little legs as fast as she could to get to Dom. Grace collided with Dom's legs and she wrapped her little arms around his legs, squeezing them as tight as she could. She looked up at Dom with the biggest smile on her face. Dom bent down and picked her up in his other arm and kissed her on the head. "Good morning my princesses." Dom looked over at Letty and saw the shocked expression on his face. He couldn't help but smirk. "Good morning everyone." Dom said to everyone as he walked over to the table and sat down with Grace on one leg and Sophia on the other. Everyone except Letty said their good mornings to Dom then went back to having little side conversations. "How are my girls today?"

Grace responded by standing up on Dom's lap and kissing him on the nose. Sophia giggled at her sister. "Gracie's silly Daddy."

Dom chuckled. "Yes she is." Dom kissed Gracie back. He looked up and saw Letty looking at them. Her eyes were watery like she was going to cry. She got up and walked outside towards the beach. Dom stood up and sat the girls down on the seat. "Daddy will be right back." The girls nodded and Dom walked out outside the back to find Letty sitting in the hammock with face in her hands. Dom walked towards her and stopped a few feet behind her. "Letty."

Letty sniffed and quickly whipped her face off. "What Dominic?"

Dom let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry. I was a complete jackass yesterday and I said something that completely crossed the line and it shouldn't have been said." Dom walked around to face. "Sophia, you, and everyone else knows that you are and always will be her mother. I was just so angry with you Let. I kind of still am but I didn't give you a chance to explain everything to me and I should have let you do that. I'm truly sorry Letty."

Letty looked deep into Dom's eyes and she could tell that he was telling her the truth. "You can be a real asshole sometimes Dom."

Dom reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. "I know and I'm sorry." They stared into each other's eyes while Dom continued to stroke her cheek. Letty closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. These are the moments that Letty missed the most with Dom. "You're still gorgeous as ever Letty."

Letty opened her eyes and saw Dom staring at her intensely. Then the moment was ruined. "Dom." It was Elena.

Letty's back was to Elena so she couldn't see Dom touching Letty's face. Letty rolled her eyes as Dom removed his hand from her face and stood up. "Yes Elena?"

Elena looked between the two but said nothing about it. "I made your plate for breakfast."

Dom gave her a reassuring smile. "Thank you babe. Just give us a moment."

"Dom I-"

"Elena-"

Letty stood up and shook her head. "You know what? Fuck this. Obviously your little skank can't stay away for a minute without interrupting shit."

Elena pointed a finger at Letty, "Watch what the hell you call me Letty."

Letty raised an eyebrow at Elena. "Or what bitch?!" Elena clenched her fist over and over again. She looked at Letty then over at Dom. "That's what the fuck I thought." Letty walked back into the house.

Elena looked over at Dom. "So you weren't going to stand up for me?"

"It wasn't my fight. I wasn't about to jump into something that didn't involve me."

Elena rolled her eyes. "We need to hurry up. We have an appointment for the tailors around 12:30. We have to go get Sophia's dressed sized then go pick out cake."

"You need to run that by Letty."

Elena snorted. "For what?"

"What do you mean for what? She's Sophia's mother. She needs to now where and what her daughter is going to be doing."

Elena shook her head. "Unbelievable." She walked back into the house without saying anything else to Dom. Dom rubbed his hand over his face the walked back into the house.

* * *

It was around 11:30 when everyone got finished eating their breakfast. Letty was having a small conversation with Tej while he held Grace in his arms. Mia was holding Jack and talking to Roman. Elena was sitting next to Dom while he was holding Sophia. "Daddy. Are you coming with me, Grace, and mommy today?"

Before Dom could answer her, Elena spoke. "You, me, and Daddy have to go get your dressed sized today so you have to come with us. Then we're going to try cake."

Sophia frowned. "But mommy said we were going to pick out furniture for my room at her house and other furniture for the rest of her house."

This time Dom spoke. "Your room at mommy's house? You have a room here."

"I know that but mommy explained to me that you and her aren't together right now so that's why I have to have a room at her house instead of all of us getting one house together."

Dom nodded in understanding. "Mommy is right. But don't you want to get your pretty dress for the wedding?"

Sophia thought for a moment. "Why are y'all still getting married?" Why can't you be with my real mommy since she's back now?"

It seemed that everyone in the room heard Sophia because they all stopped their side conversations and looked at them. Dom looked up and made eye contact with Letty but she stood up and picked Grace up. "We need to get going girls. We have a lot to do today."

Sophia tried to get up to go with them but Dom held her in place. "Uh Letty, Sophia has to come with me and Dom today because she has to get sized for her dress for the wedding."

Letty looked from Elena to Dom. It was still surreal to her how Dom moved on from her and is now getting married to someone else. "Fine. She can go."

Sophia started to whine. "But I want to go with you and Gracie mommy." Sophia got out of Dom's hold and ran over to Letty wrapping her arms around her legs.

Letty knelt down with Grace still in her arms to talk to Sophia. "I know you do baby. But we will come by and get you later." Sophia stuck her bottom lip out and started to whine. "Sophia Isabella Torretto. You will not throw a tantrum like you did last night. You have to go with Daddy to get your dress and I will come right back for you. Mommy isn't going to leave her baby girl again, okay?"

Sophia whipped her face and nodded. "Okay mommy. I love you." She kissed Letty and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Letty looked at Dom as Sophia hugged her. "I love you too mija. I'm going to go and get your bedroom set and it'll be up by time you come back." Sophia nodded. "Now be a big girl and go back to daddy." Sophia whipped her face and went back to sit on her Daddy's lap. Letty nodded at Dom then walked out the door with Grace in her arms.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon **


End file.
